


Paopu legacy

by MARLUXlA



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Questioning, Wholesome short story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARLUXlA/pseuds/MARLUXlA
Summary: "I love you Sora!" He admitted. Sora's room was chilly. Sora smiled at Riku "Likewise!"
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 10





	Paopu legacy

~ Paopu Legacy~

"EAT IT GODDAMN IT!" Riku yelled, begging for Sora to eat a paopu. "Why do you want me to eat it so badly?!" Sora yelled back. 

Riku turned, blushing. "I just want you to do it first to make sure it isn't bad." Riku pouted and Sora scoffed. "So you want me to be your test subject?!" Sora stared right at Riku.

Eyeing the brown haired boy, Riku gave in. "Why are you so reluctant in doing this with me? Did the sudden appearance of that new girl make you want her to yourself? Instead of your GODDAMN FRIEND?!" 

Sora felt a little guilty. "Unbelievable. Forget it. You know what? Run away with her, see why I care." The schoolyard fight ended with the picked paopu thrown on the dirt ground and Riku running off around a corner and out of sight. 

Picking up the dirty fruit, Sora stared at it for a few seconds. Whispering under his breath. "Why did you want me to try it so badly...?" 

**Did you hear about the legend of the paopu fruit? They say, if two people share one, their fates become intertwined! Isn't that romantic?**

Sora recalled the story Selphie told him. "Fates becoming intertwined?" He walked, looking up to see Riku.

"Riku!" Sora yelled. Riku looked at him, getting annoyed and walked off. Sora noticed and tried running after. Riku saw Sora running after him, so he ran away.

Sora lost sight of his older friend and he was already gone by the time he got there. Sighing, he decided to make his way home, pondering on why Riku wanted to do it with him. He was a boy, wouldn't Riku want to do it with a girl instead? Looking up he started walking. "Why Riku?"

"Welcome home." Sora's mother said as he walked in, kicking off his shoes. She looked at him with a puzzled look. "What's wrong hun?" Sora looked up at her.

"What does a paopu do?" He asked with a sad expression. "Oh is that what your upset about? Well, legends say, if two people share one, they would fall in love! Be it romantically or stay close for a very long time." Sora played with the cup of juice his mum poured for him. 

"Can two boys fall in love?" Sora asked. "Or only a boy and girl?" Sora's mother was slightly shocked at the question. Scratching her head and tried to explain. "Well, I assume so, it's rare to see two boys or two girls doing it, but I know it's not exclusive to only a boy and girl." "Ok." Sora said bluntly.

"Is it normal for two boys to be in love?" His mother was a little uncomfortable, and prepared his and her meals for dinner. "Well! Let's eat ha..." She tried changing the subject over dinner.

Once dinner was over, she grabbed the plates and went to wash them. 

"Mum? So what is it called when two boys love each other?" She looked at him. She was a little worried as to why her son was asking her. Sighing she turned to do the dishes.

"Why all these questions?" She said. "Did someone ask you something?" "Yeah." Sora replied. "Who?" She said. Sora got more juice for himself and sat down, taking a sip then answering. "Riku." She sighed. **That kid again?**

"What did he say?" "He wanted to share a paopu with me. Does that mean he likes me?" She was irritated. Sora could see that and tried to defend. "He's not bad though! Don't get angry!" She looked at Sora and turned back to the dishes. Angrily scrubbing them. "Your 14, you ought to find a girlfriend and not mess around with Riku." Sora gasped "Don't bring him over here anymore." Sora shook his head "That's not fair! If he likes me, he likes me! You can't change that!" "Here's your answer Sora, ITS NOT NORMAL" She banged a plastic cup she was washing against the bench. She noticed Sora start to cry. 

"Sora..." She said. "I don't care of it's not normal, Riku is my best friend, and you not liking him because there's a small chance he likes me, hurts!" Sora got up, and went to the front door getting his shoes on. "Young man, don't you dare leave." Sora got up, turning to his mother and stuck his tongue out. She got up and tried chasing him back, but he had already ran out the door.

It was sunset, and he was struggling to find the street Riku lived on. He had decided, prior to leaving and during the fight with his mum, that he'd sleep at Rikus that night, despite his anger towards Sora for earlier.

Sora finally found the street and made for Rikus house.

"Here we are! Number 7!" He treaded up the stairs carefully, getting to the front door and knocked.

"Good evening Sora!" Rikus own mum opened the door. Sora started tearing up and hugged her. She stumbled a bit and put her hand on Sora's back. 

"What's wrong?" Sora sniffled. "My.. my mum said Rikus not allowed over anymore, and we got into a fight and I wanted to stay over here because Riku deserves to be welcomed so I thought.. *sniff* my company would make him feel welcomed even though, this isn't my home.." he continued to cry, and Rikus mum rubbed his back, kneeling down. "You can stay over tonight. I'm not sure if Riku wants to interact though, he locked himself in his room ever since he got home. I'll set up the couch in the lounge room for you though." With a nod and a thanks, Sora took of his shoes.

Sora was unaware Riku had listened in in their conversation. Riku sat in his room, pondering on those words. **Rikus not allowed over anymore**? He wondered what kind of fight they got into.

A fright spread through Riku as he heard footsteps coming towards his room. 

A knock. "Riku? Riku it's me, Sora! Uh, can.. can I come in..?" He said. "I'm sorry, super sorry for earlier." He was getting emotional "please..." Riku was getting annoyed at Sora's whining and opened the door. 

Walking in, Sora noticed Riku against his wall, huddled up.

"You ok?" Sora asked. Riku looked away. "What do you want?" "I.. want to ask you something." Sora sat down next to Riku. "Do you like me?" He asked. Riku shook his head. "N... NO!" Sora knew his was a lie. Riku never stuttered this bad, and his face never got this red unless he had a fever. 

Sora smiled "You suuuuure?" He was acting cocky. Riku looked away again. "What did you tell your mum to get her to say I can't come over anymore?" Soras grin turned into a frown. He looked down.

"I asked if two boys could fall in love, and I think she suspected you of liking me and she didn't like that." Riku was shocked, and a little anxious. "Oh... Yeah..?" 

There was a knock at the front door and the two boys remained silent to listen in on the conversation.

"Is Sora here?" It was her. Sora's mum. "Oh, why?" Rikus own mother asked in return. "You see, I don't want him being around your son." She went to sit down in a chair. "Oh? And why is that?" Rikus mum replied, puzzled.

"I think your son's gay. I don't want him to make my son like him." Rikus mum cringed. "You can't change someone for who they like." She said. Sora's mother looked at her in disgust. "You saying that you don't care that your son's like that?!" "Precisely! If Rikus gay, then if that's what he wishes, I respect that! I love him! I wouldn't kick him out based on who he loves like you did your son!"

Sora and Riku looked at each other, and continued to listen in.

An audible gasp came from Sora's mum. "You disgust me!" She said to Rikus mother. "Get out." "Sora honey! Come here! Don't stay here with this woman and her son who could easily take advantage of you in your sleep!!" "I SAID GET THE HELL OUT!" "NOT WITHOUT MY SON!" She slapped her. "You should get out, go home and think over why your son ran away from you. Take a long hard look at your behaviour and the effect it has. Sora's allowed to come here anytime he wishes. If he wants to get away from a bitch like you, then he deserves to stay somewhere that welcomes him. You disgust me as a mother, now once again. Get. Out." 

Sora's mother hissed in anger and marched out. Rikus own mother sighed, sitting down. 

Riku and Sora got up, opening the door and walking towards her. 

"Want to talk about this Riku?" She said softly. Riku looked at Sora and back at his mum. He shook his head. "No." She nodded, and looked at Sora. "I'm sorry." "It's ok, she's always like this. Ever since dad died." He looked down. "I'm going back to your room Riku." Riku nodded and Sora made his way back. "Mum, can you stay up tonight? I'll talk to you when Sora's asleep." She nodded. Riku made his way back to his room. 

"Riku.." it felt like an air of gloom loomed over the bedroom. "Riku I'm truely sorry" "as am I." Riku replied. Sora turned and hugged Riku. 

"I'll eat a paopu when the times right, ok? When we're older, and that's a promise." Riku smiled. He put a hand on Sora's head, patting him slowly.

"Why not sleep in here with me? Of course not in the same bed, if you don't want to, but we can set up a mattress?" Sora nodded. 

An hour passed and Sora was sound asleep on a mattress Rikus mum set up. Trying not to wake the sleeping boy, Riku tiptoed to the door quietly.

"Mum?" He asked. She was watching TV and looked to Riku. "Wanna talk?" He nodded. Riku made his way to the table and his mum fetched him a mug of warm milk. 

Sitting down with her own cup of tea, Riku mumbled. "Take your time Riku" she assured. He smiled and looked down. 

"I think... I like boys... Romantically.." he said, trailing his finger around his mug. "I like.. I like Sora." He took a sip. "I want to be with him forever, but I'm afraid that he'll choose the new girl Kairi over me. Ever since she came to the Island, he's been focussed on her more and it's made me jealous so I.." he looked at the warm milk swirling around his mug. She looked at him after his long pause trying to assure to take his time. "I tried to force him to eat a paopu, but he refused so I begged but he still refused." Rikus mum sighed. 

"Thank you for telling me, Riku. I love you and am proud you told me." Riku looked up, small tears in his eyes and nodded. "Thanks mum." He said, finishing his milk and running back to his room. She smiled, getting ready to clean the dishes.

"Are you going home now Sora?" Riku said with the smallest bit of whimper. The morning was brisk. Small drops of dew rolled off the green flora outside of Rikus home. Sora wore one of Rikus thick scarves to fight the chilliness of the morning and hot breath was clear as day when both the boys breathed outside.

"I have to go back eventually. Mum won't do anything. Maybe keep me grounded but that's the most she'd do." Sora sighed. His breath fading away into the cold morning air. "I might not see you, anytime soon." He whined. Riku closed their gap with a warm embrace, catching Sora off guard. "R-Riku-" "I'll figure out how to see you, Sora." Sora nodded, nuzzling his way into Rikus shoulder. Hugging tighter, then let go.

"See ya.." he said, waving. "Soon" Riku replied. With a weak smile, Sora set off. Riku frowned, walking back inside. His mother watched everything. "Don't say anything." He said in warning. She smiled.

It was a very cold morning and Sora walked, watching the ground. His home was just around the corner. He hesitated before turning the corner. "Please.." he hoped she wasn't awake. 

His luck went sour as he opened the door to see her fully awake. She looked at him, her expression was that of an angry beast. "M.. morning.. mum.." she got up, and pointed to his room. "Your grounded." He predicted as much. Frowning, he made his way to his room.

Sora's room was on the second floor of the home, making him wonder how Riku would sneak in. He sat on his bed. His room was chilly and felt empty without Riku.

He kicked a shirt on the ground. He thought to himself.

**Why do I miss Riku? Do I... No.. wait, do I love him?** He shook his head. **Mum said he was.. gay? Is what what it means to love another boy? Am I gay?** he wanted to confront his mother, but he didn't know what reaction she'd have. If worst came to worst, she'd disown him and leave him on the streets to freeze to death.

Sora shivered. His thoughts interrupted with the sudden shiver of the cold air. "Brrr.." he wrapped Rikus scarf a little tighter and huddled under his blanket. "This sucks..." He whimpered, he was alone with this thoughts. "All alone.." 

Riku was scavenging his room for items he'd need to sneak out and see Sora. Being occupied, he didn't know his mother was watching him from the doorway, smiling. "Planning on going somewhere?" She giggled. Getting a sudden shock, he looked back and looked at the items he had gathered.

"I don't mind, Riku. Just don't get yourself hurt." He nodded at her words and got up, rushing over and giving her a hug. "Thanks for being here mum.." he was never so emotional before. It's rare to see him sob but he did, in her arms. "Haha, no worries, I did the same at your age. Sneek out." Riku looked up. His green eyes shimmered with happiness.

It was dark out. Riku, knowing his mum knew he was leaving, didn't try to be quiet. Opening the door, closing it and turning on his torch.

"I'm on my way." He tried to sound heroic, like a knight going after his princess, trapped in a castle, though only he listened to his monologue. 

His mother smiled watching him leave. "Be safe" she mumbled.

Sora was occupied. He had taken up the hobby of drawing when he was bored. He knew his mum was asleep, otherwise the tv would've been on.

*Smack* Sora heard a sudden noise. *Smack* he noticed stones were hitting the glass of his window. He got up, and closed the gap between him and the window. Peering outside, he saw Riku. His eyes widened. He smiled, opening the window, putting his finger over his mouth in a shushing motion. He tiptoed to his door. He knew his mother was asleep, she was snoring loudly down the hall. Taking this opportunity, he opened his door and snuck out.

Managing to get to the front door, he opened it, and Riku entered quietly. "Shh.. she's asleep" he whispered. Riku nodded and they made their way to Sora's room. 

"Heh.. he.." Sora chuckled "that was scary!" He whispered. Riku looked around Sora's room. The atmosphere was gloomy but started to lively up with the two hugging in a embrace of happiness when Sora suddenly hugged Riku. 

"Sora!" Riku said, giggling "I can't breath" he jokingly said. Sora smiled "how can I let go when she said you were banned and here you are! In my room!" He giggled. Rikus heart warmed up.

They were two teenagers, reunited like a sappy teenage romance movie. 

"Sora, I love you..." Riku admitted. Sora smiled in return. "Likewise!" He grinned. Rikus eyes widened then rested in a happy smile. 

Riku sat on the sandy beach of Destiny island and looked at the sky. Sora was missing, after abusing the power of waking. He now felt how Sora did when he was all alone. 

Kairi noticed Riku on the beach and came over. "You ok?" She asked. He looked at her, sighing and looking at the clouds drifting in the blue sky. 

"You love him, don't you?" He asked. She looked at him, sighing. "Riku.. why the sudden question?" She knew something had been up with Riku, ever since the day he was swallowed up in darkness.

He had been jealous of Kairi, ever since they were kids. She knew he was hiding something. He had so much to say but couldn't speak a single word. 

"When you shared a Paopu, how did it taste.." he said, in a quiet yet sorrowful tone. She looked at him. "You never got around to... Sharing one with Sora?" She guessed. He froze, looking at the ocean and started tearing up. 

"I-I'm sorry!" She said, freaking out. "I didn't mean to make you upset!" Riku, silently sobbed. He whispered under his breath "he broke the promise.." she looked at him confused.

"What promise?" She asked, sitting down next to him. "You wouldn't... Like it." She shook her head. "Tell me anyways!" 

"We made a promise to share a paopu when we were older.. to be.. together." Kairi was shocked but again shook her head. "Riku, the paopu Sora and I shared, we did it the way you eat one with a friend, not romantically!" Riku looked at the sand. Kairi giggled. "We're not dating! It.. it didn't make Sora happy to be romantically with me." She smiled at the sand. "He would tell me how much he loved.. you." 

Riku was surprised and slowly smiled. "I'm sorry" he said. "What for?" Kairi asked. "I'm sorry for taking him from you." "No! No, no, no, Riku, I'm sorry for making you think all this time we were together!" 

Riku took a deep breath. "Your a good friend Kairi. I'm sorry I was jealous of you." She looked confused but smiled none the less. "It's ok!" She got up, cleaning the skirt off her dress. "When Sora gets back, you better share ONE paopu with him! That's the romantic way!" She giggled. Riku looked at her, smiling and nodding!

Kairi wondered off. And Riku was alone again. He held his hand to his chest. "I'll see you again, I promise." He whispered.


End file.
